Fate's Weaponry
by CupKaykeskyline
Summary: I could feel it in the air , it felt like one of those nights that we were going to fight about some stupid thing. RikuKairi Please Review! Complete
1. I need a drink

There's a feeling in the air every time before it starts. It feels warms and still … calm. like the wind is carrying secrets in the night .

Today feels like one of those nights that were going to fight about some stupid thing. She says something out of the way and I get offended and say something with more cut and sting than the lame pass she made at me a few moments prior.

She steps it up, and I of course do the same pulling out my favorite , but least vicious choice of weaponry , swearing. She tightens her mouth to tell me she's mad and quite simply, I don't care. She breaks out her biggest sword first, my drinking problem. "blah blah blah you need to go to rehab Riku blah blah you're a drunk wino blah blah" who cares. I rather drown my ears with drinking before I hear your whiney voice again, Kairi.

I walk away slowly and she throws a grenade at me, because she can't stand it when I'm trying to pass up an argument. No, she rather wait until she's crying

"You're just like you father!" I turn around. I bet you any amount of money that she's smiling inside right now. I hate when people compare me to my father.

I pick up my arms again and pull another tool for this war of words, Adultery. This doesn't make her hurt as much as I thought because we both know what she's doing and she knows that I know.

She prepares her mouth to sling another missile but I stop her with one more singe. Her father and what he did to her when she was younger.

She stops. Ah, Sweet destruction. Her eyes are glassed over and watering and her feelings are bleeding. I smile. She knows that I won and I'm quite proud of it honestly.

She spits out quick words that she's leaving to go to Selphie's and she storms out. Bye. I know that's not where she's going. No, I know better than that. She going to do god knows what with Sora, the traitor.

Maybe a hug, maybe a kiss, or maybe something more like she does most of the time she goes over his house. She comes home with her hair wild, her bra broken, and, just for kicks, the occasional white blot on her pants. Sick.

I hear the gravel in the driveway give way and pop as she rolls out. Well, she can go on and do whatever she wants, it's not like I want her now. Why am I even thinking about this? I don't have the mind for this especially right now.

I need a drink.

Walking over to the bar I pulled out the elements and began to prepare. As the bottle guzzled into the foggy glass the previous battle seemed to go away as well. I filled it to the rim which I planned to do with the 9 or 10 other drinks that I was going to indulge in. Binge drinking my foot. I balanced the concoction in my hand and slipped into the living room.

Pictures of me and her, when we were happy were littered everywhere. I flipped them all on there face. I didn't want to contemplate her right now.

I sat down in my favorite TV chair. It was old and worn, but comfortable. Some of the alcohol slipped out of its container and onto the floor while I grasped it in both hands and chugged, never stopping. The sting was so strong in the back of my neck; it numbed my thoughts which I wanted it to, but just not this much. I slid further into the chair and observed the pallid wall in front of me. She knows she shouldn't play with me like that. She knows that my words are poison. Falling into another daydream I sighed to myself.

"I need another drink."

Yea! I wrote this … just for fun. I tried to be a dark as I could without cursing of giving too much to the argument. I wanted you to picture the fight how you wanted. This was supposed to be a oneshot but … you know how that goes so it's a two shot now! Tell me what you think in a review please!


	2. Addiction to death

_**1:30 A.M … **_

My god … I'm so plastered. I bet this is going to impair me for the rest of the next morning if not for the rest of the week. I shouldn't have thought about her as much as I did But how could I not, I am in love with her after all. In truth, I have more than one addiction.

Every hidden falsity every meaningless kiss every beautiful lie she slings at me is another fix for my addiction to her. She's my drug lord and without her I could not live but I'm not the only one with an addiction, she has one also. Pleasure.

Speaking of which, Sora must be giving it to her good right now. Huh … just imagine the words he's slithering into that pretty little head of hers. "He's not right for you" "He doesn't love you … not like I can." "I can love you better than him if you'd just give me a chance." What a friend right? I don't know why he's still trying; she always comes back to me.

He's nothing but the mistress , a one night stand that she goes to to cry on his shoulder and have a couple of cheap nights of ecstasy .Nothing more. But, she usually comes back by now, I wonder if she decided to stay for good? Nah, she probably stayed there over night because it's raining out. That's the reason … yeah … yeah.

_**2:10 A.M…**_

I hear a knock on the door, it's her, I know it. I'll let her wait a little longer, make her sweat it out. I knew she'd come back. She always does .She's addicted to me as I her. The druggy always comes back to the dealer. She'll probably look at me sad and say she's sorry and I say it too. Coming in she'll kiss me with insipid meaning and things will go back to the way they were and we will end up doing it over again. But is this our fate? Going in a circle of break up, make up? Well, I'm willing to go every loop of that circle if it means staying with her. Well enough about that. I better go open the door, she's probably crying again right about now.

I open the door and its two cops.

"Yes, offizers"

Gosh I'm so drunk!! I can't even string two words together! My eyelids are half closed. I bet they know I'm inebriated. Thank God I'm in my house and not in my car.

"Is this the residence of Kairi Miyazawa?" One of the police officers asked.

"Uh … yes … it is"

That night fate decided to turn around and pierce me with its own special type of weaponry…

" Sir we're sorry … but she has been pronounced dead."

_**Death. **_

(Yea! 00 … Sorry Kairi fans! Completies!!!! This is my first angsty fic (except for the one when I kill Mickey Mouse. WHAT FIXATION DO I HAVE WITH KILLING KINGDOM HEARTS CHARACTERS!!!). Well I would really like it if you would review this fic before it goes into the huge pile of completed fan fics … never to return. But remember you're not Axel so no flames please!


End file.
